String trimmers are, of course, well-known in the art of lawn and garden power equipment. While originally these trimmers were commonly held by strap over the shoulders of the operator, the art has progressed to the point where there now exists in the art, wheel mounted trimmers which have eliminated the burden of carrying the trimmers while in operation. Examples of wheel mounted string trimmers are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos.
4,033,098--Green,
4,170,099--Owens,
4,137,694--Hooper,
4,703,613--Raymond,
4,704,849--Gilbert, and
4,642,976--Owens.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 4,442,659--Enbusk discloses a trimmer mounted on a wheeled dolly but which still requires the trimmer to be supported in part by hand.